Intrusion
by Regallyloyal
Summary: A Snow Queen story: Snow white has always loved Regina, but circumstance and fate keep getting in the way of Snow having what she truly desires. With endless amounts of obstacles Snow finds a way to kill them all, but what happens when Regina Falls in love with the one problem Snow cannot "take care" off? has multiple flash back scenes and deals with Snow's POV in them.


**A/N: This story has multiple flashback scenes and deals mostly with Snow's POV. all mistakes are mine as I have no beta, so sorry in advance.**

**45 years ago: Enchanted forest, Leopold's winter castle**

**Snow aged 13 ; Regina aged 19**

She peered through the peep hole created by small skilled hands, the aging flakes of the wall covering the tiny cracks that escaped from the intrusion, now filled with eager eyes and alert ears.

Snow stood quietly searching the room for any signs of human life, her lithe frame doing well to hide her in the shadows of the servant's staircase. What would Daddy say about a young princess hiding out with the servants, spying on the one thing so clearly forbidden to any young lady with a royal title? Snow turned her lips downward in a show of a scorn at the thought of her Daddy, the one that is meant to provide her with all she could ever desire, shower her with countless gifts and above all simply listen to his beloved daughter's wishes.

Prying herself away from her thoughts, Snow caught a glimmer of pale skin, one she easily recognised. Pressing herself further into the wall she waited with baited breath for something or rather someone to come into her view. Sighing at the familiar click, click of expensive heels, she finally laid her eyes on the thing she most desired, her step-mother, Regina.

Snow followed her movements as Regina paced back and forth, her hand cradling her abdomen while she muttered curses beneath her breath. She looked angry and scared at the same time, which Snow couldn't help but find endearing. The urge to reach through the wall and comfort the woman's soft, curvy form was overwhelming, a whimper of need escaping her lips before she had a chance to register the importance of quiet.

Regina snapped her head around in the direction of the sound, freezing when she heard it no more and hoped that no one was spying on her frustrated form this evening, Leopold will be coming to see her tonight, their torturous monthly exercise, where he mounted her, while screaming his dead wife's name in ecstasy, only to visit her the next month enquiring about her health and the chance of pregnancy, then when his face would fall in disappointment they would start it all over again.

Snow rushed out of the servant's staircase in fright, her heart thundering under her chest, threatening to beat through her ribcage and force itself up into her mouth. Dry heaving at the top of the stairs, she took deep steading breaths before she pulled herself together again, just like daddy's princess should be

**Present day: Storybrooke, Maine**

**Snow aged 30; Regina aged 36**

It had been two years since the curse broke and Snow could finally say she had her happy ending, she had her family back, even though they were so similar in age, Snow thought this contributed to her relationship with Emma more than she cared to admit, but she acted like a mother should around her fully grown daughter, it's what her beloved Daddy would want her to do anyway.

Walking into her new apartment, Snow breathed in a smell only a new house could have, a house that would soon become a home after she had finished decorating, or rather after Regina had taken over the whole project in that sassy, bossy way of hers. Although it was annoying and really frustrating at times the brunette couldn't help but still find Regina's mannerisms slightly cute, not that anyone would know, oh no, she had a reputation to uphold and a family, a charming one at that. Speaking of Charming, her big, bold and handsome husband, he should be here soon, with colour palettes and what not's.

A not too subtle cough drove Snow out of her thoughts. Turning around she saw a beet faced Emma looking down at the floor and intently studying her boots.

"Oh hey Emma"

"Hey" Emma replied still looking down at her boots

"Is there something wrong?"

"I uh wanted to tell you something, I knew you'd be here, so uh here I am"

"Emma… you know you can tell me anything, come on spit it out" Snow said encouragingly, as she stepped closer to her daughter

"I'm dating someone"

Raising her eyebrows Snow looked to her daughter curiously. It's a wonder that she could still have so many mother daughter moments with Emma even after all this time. "Okay" she started "I'm happy for you"

"You are?!"

"Of course I am and I'm sure Neal will keep you very happy"

"I'm not dating Neal…"

"Well who else could it be?" Snow asked, worry lining her features as she took her daughter's face in her hands "You can tell me anything, you do know that and I will never judge you"

Smiling Emma looked to her mother feeling happy that she had one to turn to after all this time, taking a deep breath she let the name slip from her tongue "Regina, I'm dating Regina"

**40 years ago: Enchanted forest, Leopold's winter castle**

**Snow aged 18; Regina aged 24**

Today was Snow's 18th birthday; she was blossoming into womanhood and had already known the importance of marriage and the wedding bed. She had also come to realise that her suitor would be approved by her Daddy, after she had made a short selection of grooms from her debutants ball this evening. Her Daddy had specifically told her to keep an eye out for the lovely dark haired boys as all the while children have been brunettes and that he would like to keep this tradition, but he said that if she fancied a blonde prince he wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea, but she could see the disappointment swimming in his eyes if she did.

Slowly Snow made her way up to the servant's stairs, the one she had made her salvation for nearly 6 years. The very same staircase she occasionally visited when she felt lonely or needed something to lift her spirits. Reaching her destination she pulled back the thick blue curtain to reveal a small hole, peering through while pulling the curtain behind her Snow saw the familiar shape of a woman she had grown to love from afar. Regina wore a royal blue gown that clung to her like a second skin, her curves stretching the fabric until it showed off every asset the Latina owned. It wasn't until Regina had turned around to brush her hair into an elaborate up style that Snow saw the real beauty of the gown. The woman's back was covered in nothing but different chains sewn to the fabric, each chain's individuality contrasting with the dark skin of the brunette, the silver bouncing off light in every direction, making the room sparkle with specks of dancing shades of blue. Snow had never seen Regina wear something so extravagant before, yet it somehow suited to her personality. Snow really hoped Daddy wouldn't say anything bad about the dress, it really was lovely.

After her meeting with Regina, Snow had gone to change in her own purple dress that puffed out a little too much, nothing compared to Regina's slim seduction, but it will have to do. Stepping down into the crowd Snow spotted her father sitting next to the man he had rescued from the lamp and beside him Regina stood tall, earning disapproving stares from everyone in the room. Reaching the bottom of the stairs her father proceeded to embarrass her, by calling her out in public, stating that she was still his little girl and that if anyone wants to have her hand then they have to go through him first, Snow blushed as the guests chuckled, obviously amused by the affectionate display between father and daughter, even Regina managed a small smile at this, her memory going back to her own father before it was replaced by something else entirely.

Dancing with a prince had never been Snow's dream but here she was moving to the music, feeling his arm around her waist and all she could do was search the crowd for the woman of her affections, surely her supposed step- mother would not refuse an innocent dance with her?

Excusing herself from the arms of the prince she proceeded to searched the castle for any sign of the dark haired beauty, but to no avail. Defeated she sat underneath the apple tree, her form hidden by the thick brown bark. How Snow loathed the damn leafy thing, it seemed to gather more affections from Regina than she did a living breathing person. Sighing deeply she plucked a red apple from the tree and flung it across the garden smiling when she heard it collide against the wall with a satisfied _thunk_.

"Oh my love you're here"

Snow smiled widely at the sound of Regina's voice, her spirits lifting when Regina had finally acknowledged that Snow was her one true love. Turning around to face the woman, she came face to face with a sight that made her blood boil.

"How could I have left you alone after all we've been through?"

"I had never hoped for love again, not until I met you"

"I love you Regina, I promise I'll protect you no matter what it may cost me"

Snow froze her mouth open in shock as she let the words wash over her like a stab in the heart. Regina_, her_ Regina was in love with the Genie, a man she barely knew, yet there was Snow who had cared for her for over six years, cherishing every moment, carefully executing every plan until she could finally have the brunette in her arms where she belonged, but as usual there was always a problem and Snow knew she had to fix it.

**Present day: Storybrooke, Maine**

"Mom, are you okay?" Emma asked as she stared at her mother's unmoving form

"Yes, I'm fine" Snow said removing her hands from Emma's face. She was in shock, it was happening all over again, just when things had become good, just when she had her family back together, but now it all made sense, Regina's exceptionally good behaviour towards her, the friendly conversations they have together, how much Emma seems to be the topic for their daily coffee routine. Regina wasn't treating her like she would treat a friend, or a step- daughter, she was treating her like a mother-in-law and the idea of a lover seemingly so farfetched it would have been better to think of their relationship as peasant and Queen.

"Emma I'm fine, really" She said trying more to reassure herself than anything, before she did something stupid, like slap the shit out of her daughter,

"Mom, you don't look fine, just let me explain, hear me out-"

"Emma you need to leave, I need time alone, okay" She said practically begging her daughter

"You said you wouldn't judge me"

"I'm not judging you sweetie, it's… complicated"

"Is this because she was your step-mother?! I thought we were over this! I thought you moved past that! She's practically the same age as me-"

"Emma stop"

"NO! You need to open your eyes and take a look around. This isn't fairy-tale world -"

"Land"

"Anymore!" Emma finished

Snow flinched as she heard the door slam behind her. The finality of the situation weighing heavily on her shoulders as she brought her hands up to her face and sobbed.

**46 years ago: Enchanted forest, Cora's mansion**

**Snow aged 12; Regina aged 18**

Reaching for the white orchid, Snow thought it would be a lovely present to Regina, but Lady Cora didn't think so. Snatching her hand away, she turned to face the woman and what she found seemed to please her.

The woman's false affection and hungry eyes made Snow see right through her little ploy, she wanted Regina to marry her Daddy, but Snow never really wanted that, she wanted Regina all to herself. Daddy should have listened to her when she told him about the beautiful young girl that had saved her from her runaway horse, he should have listened when she said that she would like someone like her in her life, he should have listened, but no Daddy only sees for himself, he only sees that Snow needs a mother not a lover at this very tender age.

If only he listened then she wouldn't have to fuss about trivial things at the palace and she wouldn't be telling Lady Cora about the little problem that she had found kissing _her_ Regina at the stables. No she wouldn't have to break the promise she made to Regina, but bringing her loving words to her mind she knows that this is for the best, because Snow is Regina's true love and Snow will create endless amounts of happiness for her, because that's what a good person does, it's what a good lover does. Snow will have Regina because among all of this insanity, it takes bravery and determination to achieve it, and boy does Snow have a lot of that.

**Present day: Storybrooke, Maine**

Snow knocked on 108 Mifflin Street. Her eyes as hard as stone and her face set in an angry roar of emotions. After all this time, after all they've been through who would have thought that Snow's daughter would be her undoing?

"Snow, need help with the colour palettes already? I thought that was the one job that you could handle, or so said"

"Decorator Snow is currently unavailable; please leave a message after the slap"

Snow's open palm collided with Regina's pretty face, leaving a stinging sensation on both set of skins. Snow had hurt Regina before, she had done things much worse, but none of that had ever been this satisfying.

Reeling back Regina placed a palm on her stinging cheek, her face displaying an uncharacteristic shock.

"YOU! You're dating my DAUGHTER?!" Snow accused, stabbing her finger in the brunette's chest.

"Snow, calm down" Regina said, still unable to comprehend the situation and the fighting spirit that Mary Margret never had

"CALM DOWN! How can you of all people ask me to CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down Regina? Then do me a fucking favour and stay away from MY DAUGHTER!"

"I can't do that Snow, I love her"

Snow's face fell, her jaw unattractively hanging by its hinges while she stared at Regina with utter disbelief.

**32 years ago: Enchanted forest, Regina's castle (previously King Leopold's winter castle)**

**Snow aged 26; Regina aged 32**

"You have a visitor"

"Who is it?" Regina asked trying to hide her excitement but to no avail. She hardly had any visitors after her banishment, even Maleficent seemed distant.

"You had to ask Step-mother?"

"Snow… come to mock me?"

"No, I came to invite you to my wedding; believe it or not you're the only family I have left"

"You can take your happy ending and shove it and as for family, you can shove that too, now get out!"

"Regina, I truly am sorry for all the pain I've caused you, but just know one thing, that I have always loved you and always will"

Walking out of Regina's castle, Snow couldn't help but go to the familiar servant's staircase where she looked through the tiny intrusion and watched as Regina crumbled to the ground in heart breaking sobs.

* * *

N.B this will be a two shot, unless you guys want me to add some SnowQueen sexy times, then I'll try my best to make it a Three-shot. please R&R, tell me what you think and any ideas that you may have.


End file.
